Ayra
by forestspirit101
Summary: A odd girl claiming to be a knight is challenged by Jane. This is how her appearance changes the lives of Jane and her friends. Jester/Jane. OC/Gunther. Rating changes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**An odd way to start friendships **

A dark figure lurked through the trees in the dark of night. The person whore a dark brown cloak with the hood over their head casting their face in shadow. Peering behind the tree with sapphire blue eyes gazing at a small town and a castle wall. Drawing back into the woods the person leaned against a tree and drew back their hood revealing the face of a beautiful young girl with long bleach blond hair.

"I guess I can stay in Kippernium for a while." Ayra said to herself.

Walking through the crowd in the busy market the twelve-year-old girl looked here and there. She spotted three children around the age of five sitting against a building asking passing people for food or money.

Ayra sighed. I hate seeing children like this. She thought.

"Sir may you spare a coin?" asked one of the female orphans to a large dark haired man.

Looking down on them he spat. "Disgusting brats." And walked on.

She glared after him in outrage and stamped toward the fat bruit accidentally bumping in to an orange shorthaired girl the same height as her dressed in thin casual knight's armor.

"Sorry." Ayra apologized.

"It's fine." She smiled back.

Ayra kept walked casually toward her intended victim. Spotting a purse hanging from his waist as she brushed past she swiped it making sure no one would have noticed. But unfortunately someone did.

"Thief! Halt!"

She whipped her head around to spot the orange haired girl heading at her. She turned and dashed through the swarm of people, easily avoiding a collision. The blond darted in between an alley with the red right behind her.

"Halt in the name of the king!" the young knight shouted after her.

Ayra turned another corner and back into the market she had just came from and stopped in front off the three poor kids.

"Here." She dumped the contents of the purse in front of them. "Use it wisely." She smiled and sprinted off.

The children stared after her in alarm.

Jane turned the corner and ran after the thief.

Finally some excitement. She thought.

Ayra rushed out of town with the knight right on her tail. She looked behind and smirked. She herself was much faster though and that other girl would have no hope of catching up to her. Looked ahead she found that the castle wall was zooming in, so she turned and ran along it. But soon after she came to a halt a little ways beside a large riverbank. Turning she faced the knight with a smile.

The girl stopped her chasing and faced her foe.

"You will come with me and face the king." She ordered.

"You'll never take me alive! Well actually I don't plan on dieing, I'm just saying you probably can't beat me."

"You want to fight me? I am a trained knight." Jane said with dignity.

"As am I." Ayra said as she pulled forth her golden handled sword from its black scabbard.

Jane drew out her own sword and they stood facing the other waiting for the best opening. Ayra made the first strike and Jane blocked.

"You're not a knight." She exclaimed and made her own attack.

"Why do you think that?" Ayra said as she blocked the blow.

"Because I am the first female knight." Jane attacked. "And you just stole the merchant's money."

"Humph." She smirked as she dodged. "First of all where I come from there are many female knights and secondly I kind of played the role as Robin Hood. Ever heard that story? Steal from the rich and give to the poor?"

"That still gives you no right to steal." Said Jane.

Ayra scowled and pushed her opponent roughly away that Jane almost fell. She tossed the velvet purse at the squire.

"Then I suggest that you suggest to 'his majesty' to do something about it. I can not bear to see innocent young children like that."

"Nor can I but stealing is not the answer."

"I know that. I just got ticked off at that rude, greedy pig and took what was his that would only be spent on pleasure and gave it to someone who actually needed it."

"You can explain this to the king but first I must arrest you."

Ayra laughed. "Do you think I'll willingly come? I don't have time for this."

Jane frowned at her then above her and smiled.

"Sorry but you don't have a choice."

Ayra slowly turned around and looked up at a dragon with yellow and grass green scales glaring down at her.

"So there are other dragons." She said calmly not intimidated in the least.

Dragon narrowed his eyes.

Turning her back on him Ayra looked back at Jane.

"You have no choice but to come with us." The knight said.

The blond haired girl sighed and placed her sword back in her scabbard.

"You think so eh?" then suddenly she twirled around to face Dragon stepped to the side and zipped away. It happened so fast that even Dragon didn't see it coming.

"Come on Dragon we must catch her!" said Jane running over to him.

"What did she mean by other?" he asked as he lowered his head to let his friend climb on.

"I don't know." Jane said as she watched the girl head into the woods.

"She's in the forest. We'll have to fallow by foot."

"I'll cut her off." Said Dragon taking off into the air while Jane hurried into the woods.

Ayra had no trouble running at full speed with the danger of crashed into a tree or falling into a bush. She was very agile and quick thinking.

Looking back she found the red haired girl running behind her with no hope of catching her on her own, but she knew the knight had that dragon helping her and she knew they were planning on trapping her. Too bad it wouldn't work. And sure enough when she looked ahead the dragon was landing in front of her. She quickly changed course with ease. Dragon saw this coming and slashed his tail out at her legs and tripped her.

Ayra slamed to the ground whinsing. She was about to heave herself up when she felt a sudden weight on her back pushing her to the ground. She turned to glare up at the big green dragon then at the knight.

"You are coming with us." Jane declared trying to catch her breath.

"I still won't come that easy."

"But I just caught you." Said Dragon. "Now stop your complaining shortlife or else."

"Or else what." Ayra laughed making Dragon growl. She still showed no fear toward him.

"Let her go!" snarled a deep menacing voice behind Dragon.

He turned around to come face to face with a large dark green dragon. His horns were slightly curved backwards which were black as well as his claws. His body was much slicker then Dragon's, he was a little bigger, and his wings were much bigger than his.

Jane and Dragon stared at him in shock. Ayra somehow had escaped from under Dragon's claws and was glared at them reproachfully.

"Y-your a…dragon." Stuttered Dragon.

The dark green dragon just stared at him with dark and warning eyes.

"So there are other dragons." Spoke up Jane who had come to her senses.

The dragon turned his head to looked down at her.

"Yes. I wasn't sure if I was the last one but I see I'm not." He turned back to Dragon.

They were all silent for a moment until the largest of the two dragons addressed the two before him.

"Why were you after Ayra?!"

The blond haired girl at his side answered him.

"I stole a few coins from this rude guy and gave them to some poor kids."

"I told you people here take things too seriously." Said the dragon.

"Don't start that Vyanrey." Warned Ayra.

"Who are you two and where do you come from." Asked Jane.

Ayra turned to her and smiled.

"We'll tell you if you forget the little stealing incident. Vyanrey was right you guys take thing way too seriously."

"Well of course I was right."

Jane thought for a moment. My duty is to my king but they might be right, I guess I'll let it slip for now.

"Fine then." She said. "We have a deal."

Jane looked up at Dragon who still couldn't believe his eyes.

"Dragon?" she nudged him bringing him back to reality.

"I am Jane." She introduced. "And this is Dragon."

"How original." Murmered Ayra then introduced herself. "I am Ayra Glen and this is Vyanrey. We can explain are story but it's kinda long since I bet you'll have many questions for us to answer."

"Are there any other dragons?" Dragon suddenly asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Yep." Said Ayra looking up at the two dragons. "It seems there'll be lots of questions."

The two dragons were lying down across from each other with the two girls leaning against them.

"Me and Vyanrey come from a distant kingdom called Tindrion, I'm sure no one here knows of it. I was a seven year old knight in training when an enemy of are kingdom managed to break through and murder most of us. Only a handful of knights, commoners, and the princess managed to survive."

"Excitement." Spoke up Dragon. "Now that's what we need here."

Ayra shot a death glare at him and stood up.

"You think I enjoyed that?! I watched people I loved die! Perhaps you want to see the people you care about killed before your eyes!"

Dragon looked alarmed at this sudden outburst. No one he knew had ever dared to raise their voice at him.

Ayra gave him a final dark glare and sat back down.

"That must have been terrible." Said Jane.

"It really was." Ayra sighed. "Survivers now take refuge in a forest. Me and Vyanrey just scouwre other kingdoms."

"So Tindrion has other female knights?" Jane asked.

"Yes. There's lady Izabell. Lady Caroline. And my fellow squires Natillie, and Owren."

"A whole other world out there." Dragon comented then asked. "What about you Vyanrey."

"Like Ayra I grew up in Tindrion as an orphan. I kinda lived my life a big nothing. People there were used to me flying around but I made no contact until Ayra came along. I've known her, her whole life."

"Yep." Said Ayra. "That's the basics of our lives, now how about you two."

"I was training to be a lady in waiting but I got bored and disided to become a knight but I was a girl and girls aren't knights. Fortunately that's where Dragon came in. He kidnapped the prince, I went to resque him, me and Dragon become friends, and I become a knight. Dragon's been trying to find other's of his kind."

Ayra cocked her head to the side.

"So you're the only female knight here?"

Jane nodded.

Everyone was silent, taking in everything they had learned, until finally Jane asked. "Do you two have a place to go?"

"Once in a while we go back to the others but other then that, no."

"Would you like to come visit the castle, the king will be very interested about your story."

"Sure I'm fine with it. Vyan." Ayra looked up at her reptilian friend.

He grinned. "As long as no one tries to slay me."

"Don't worry." Laughed Jane. "No one has tried to slay Dragon, so I think you'll be safe."

"So Jane who is this friend of yours?" asked king Caradoc sitting upon his throne with sir Theodore by his side.

"She is Ayra Glen, you're heinous." Jane bowed fallowed by Ayra.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Charming girl." Smiled the king. "Where do you come from young lady?"

"The kingdom of Tindrion."

Theodore slightly stiffened. Caradoc noticed this and asked. "Sir Theodore do you know that kingdom?"

"My teacher claimed to have been there, but it is very different from most kingdoms."

"How so."

"I can answer that if you like." Said Ayra.

Sir Theodore walked over to her and noticed her sword. She met his grayish blue eyes with her sapphire blue eyes.

"How did you come to possess that?"

"It was my mother's. I'm a knight of Tindrion."

Everyone aside from the two girls looked surprised.

"But Jane here is the first female knight." Objected the king.

"Not where I come from."

"And why aren't you at your kingdom now?" Sir Theodore asked.

"Tindrion was sent into ruin some years ago. A few knights, commoners, and the princess were the only survivors. I've broken off from them until they need me. At the time being me and my friend are just wandering around."

"And who might your friend be?"

Ayra looked down with a slight grin on her face then looked up.

"Would you believe there are other dragons?"

The two men looked a bit startled then waited in antisipation for the rest of what she had to say.

"Well." The girl's eyes twingkled. "Would you like to meet Vyanrey?"

King Caradoc and sir Theodore stared at the large dark green dragon before them. The knight turned to Ayra.

"Well I guess there are other dragons."

"You mean there is another dragon." Vyanrey corrected. "I've never known another of my kind."

"Really." Theodore turned back to him. "How old are you?"

"425."

"Hmm. They've been missing for a while."

"Maybe not. I never really been to any other kingdoms since now."

"So Ayra." Said the king turning toward the girl. "Do you and your friend have anyplace place to stay or go?"

"No. Not a single thing is planned for the future."

"Would you then like to stay here? We could learn a great many things from you."

"Indeed we can." Agreed the old knight. "Nothing much is known of your people."

Ayra considered this offer for a moment then looked questioning up at Vyanrey. He shrugged.

Turning back to the king she bowed. "Thank you your majesty, we will take you up on your offer."

"Excellent."

"What can I contribute to your kingdom?" She asked.

"If you like you could keep training with our two squires Jane and Gunther."

"Alright then." Ayra smiled a smile that could brighten a condemned man.

"She can stay in my room." Said Jane.

"Wonderful." The king walked past them and said. "I look forward on seeing what you can do." Then walked off with sir Theodor.

"So…do you have any other belonging?" Jane asked to her new found friend.

"Yep! I put them in a tree somewhere. Come on!" Ayra ran off fallowed by Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

A lot of hellos

**A lot of hellos**

Ayra flung her brown bag to the floor and rested her silverish green bow and arrows against the wall.

"Nice little place ya got here." She complimented.

"Thanks." Replied Jane sitting on her bed. Ayra sat down beside her.

"How is it here?" she asked.

"Pretty good. Aside from Gunther. He's a total fool. I grew up with everyone though. Speaking of which." She said standing up and taking Ayra's hand. "I want you to meet them."

They walked out of Jane's room and down the stairs, across the practice arena, and toward Smithy who was banging away at a red, hot sword.

"Hello Smithy."

"Hello Jane." Greeted the messy, blond haired boy looking up. He caught site of Ayra immediately.

"Who is this?"

"I'm Ayra Glen."

"Pleased to meet you Ayra." He said shaking her hand. "I am Smithy."

"Ayra is going to be living here." Informed Jane.

"Really. Well I look forward to getting to know you."

"Same here." She smiled.

"Come on." Jane headed to the gardens before they could say more. Not knowing what else to do Ayra followed her.

As they neared the kitchens Jane called out. "Pepper! Rake! There's someone I want you to meet!"

"Coming!" called a female voice from inside.

Rake opened the door and caught site of Jane and the new comer. He walked toward them and was soon fallowed by fallowed by Pepper.

"Hi Jane." The cook greeted.

"Who's your friend?" the gardener asked.

"Pepper, Rake, meet Ayra. Ayra meet Pepper and Rake."

"Hello." The blond girl waved.

"Hi." Rake said back.

"She's staying with us now." Said Jane.

"Really?" Pepper asked happily she placed a hand on Ayra's shoulder and gave her a friendly smile. "Well it will be nice to have another girl around."

"I'm excited to have another girl around too. You have no idea how hard it is to have no sensible company." Ayra laughed. "I swear, guys are hopeless when it comes to comprehending are superior ways."

Pepper and Jane giggled.

"Let me show you the stables." Jane then said hulling Ayra with her back to the practice field. Pepper and Rake decided to fallow them.

Gunther came waking out of the stables and toward the blacksmith.

"Smithy do you have my sword ready."

"In a moment." He said irritated.

The squire caught site of Jane.

"Come to practice Jane?" he sneered. "You'll need it."

"No Gunther." Jane replied dyrly. "I'm just showing Ayra here around."

He turned to the other girl and his scorn dropped.

"Hello fair maiden." He said bowing, trying to make a good impression on the lovely girl. "And what would one such as yourself come here?"

"I'm going to be staying here for a while."

"Really?" Gunther looked a little happy about this.

"Gunther, Jane."

They turned to see sir Theodore walking toward them with three wooden swords in his hands.

"I know you two are supposed to have the day off, but your going to practice you're skills against your new comrade."

"We have a new squire?" Gunther asked with alarmed excitement. "Who is it?"

"Me."

He turned to Ayra and stared at her with shock.

"What?" she asked amused.

"Another girl knight?" he couldn't believe this.

"Yes Gunther." Said Theodore. "She came from the kingdom Tindrion where, as she says, there are many female knights."

The knight tossed two of the wooden swords to Ayra and Gunther.

"Let's see what you can do Ayra."

"Alright." She got into a fight stance.

Gunther hesitated for a moment then reluctantly fallowed.

"Ready? Start!"

Ayra lunged out at Gunther and he hardly had the time to block. Twisting around and ending up facing her opponents back she pressed her sword to his neck.

Everyone stared dumb founded. It had ended too fast.

Gunther turned to her.

"I wasn't ready." He still stared at her with alarm.

"Okay then. Again."

They stood facing each other.

"Begin."

Gunther made the first attack. Ayra blocked then like lightning got to the ground and tripped him. He fell on his back with the girl standing over him with her sword to his chest, pleasantly smiling.

"Hey that was cheating!"

"Was it? During battle it won't matter."

"She makes a valiant point Gunther." Sir Theodore said.

They then heard a deep laughter. Looking up at the wall they saw Dragon.

"Looks like Gunther got badly beaten by a girl, as always."

The squire glared up at him still lying on the ground.

"Here." Ayra smiled down at him holding out her hand. He seemed greatly surprised at this gesture but took her hand all the same and let her help him up.

Theodore gave Jane a sword and gestured Gunther to move out of the way. Jane took a fighting stance before Ayra. Ayra stood perfectly still with her sword held up to her chest.

"Start."

Jane lifted her weapon and brought it down on her opponent. Ayra moved her arm to block then duck down, grabed Jane's wrists, and held her own sword to her chest. Her surprising speed and foresight still shocked everyone watching.

Ayra recoiled from her attack position and smiled at Jane who stood eyes wide staring at her.

"Can you teach me that?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Well Ayra." Said Sir Theodore. "Your skills are impressive. No doupt the king will make you one of his knights."

"If he wishes it, sure, but my kingdom will still come first as well as our code."

"Of course." The knight said then walked away.

Gunther glanced at Ayra then returned back to Smithy to see if his sword was finished. Dragon flew down to them fallowed by Vyanrey who had appeared out of nowhere. Pepper, Rake, Smithy and Gunther saw this other larger dragon and stared shocked and dump founded at him.

The blond haired knight saw this and turned to them with her usual smile. "This is my friend Vyanrey. Sorry if his sudden appearance startled you."

The dark green dragon waved sheepishly at them.

"There are other dragon's?" Rake stuttered.

"Hm hum." Ayra nodded then thought for a second. "Well him and Dragon are the only dragons I know."

"He's big." Rake stated the obvious.

"You guys are acting as if you've never seen a dragon before." Dragon said indignantly.

"You acted the same way." Jane reminded him.

He pouted.

"Um…hi!" Vyanrey was uneasy at everyone staring at him. After a few awkward moments he said. "Could you all stop staring at me? I feel a little uneasy."


	3. Chapter 3

A lot of hellos

**New home**

Jester was the first to recover.

"Sorry. Just a little surprised, that's all. Not everyday you see a second dragon that was supposedly extinct."

"Ah, don't worry. I was surprised to see another dragon too." Vyanrey replied.

"Not another one." Complained Gunther.

"You got a problem against dragons?" Ayra asked.

He looked way and answered. "No, well yes, with him at least." The squire pointed to Dragon who frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"My garden won't last with two dragons." Rake said to Pepper.

"You won't need to worry about your garden." Ayra assured him.

"I won't trample on it." The dragon said.

"Or eat any of it." the girl added. "He only eats meat."

At that everyone looked up to him uneasily. Sensing this Ayra quickly said. "Sheep, cattle, and deer. He doesn't eat humans. Don't worry."

Their nerves quelled down a bit.

"Come on." Jane said to Ayra. "Theirs one more thing I'd like to show you."

The kingdom looked beautiful from here. The castle and village lay among fields and forests, and the river was dotted with merchant or traveling ships.

"Nice view you have here Dragon." Ayra complimented. Her, Jane, and the two dragons were up in the opening of Dragon's cave.

"Dragon can share his cave with Vyanrey." Said Jane. "Right Dragon."

He was more then willing to comply.

"Of course! Why not?"

"Thanks." Vyanrey said.

Ayra looked back to survey Kippernium.

"It seems we have a new home."

**Sorry it's taking long. This chapter is a little short. The other chapters after this are remakes of episodes. **


	4. Chapter 4

A lot of hellos

**Shall we dance?**

Dragon flew down towards the ground mumbling to himself.

"Okay. Tail up, claws down." He glided down and made a perfect landing in the practice area.

"Jane did you see that?" he asked, feeling quite proud.

"Sorry Dragon, missed it."

She and Gunther were staving.

"A perfect five point landing." He complained.

"Dragon." He turned to Ayra who was leaning against a wall. "She's a little busy."

"Yes busy losing." Said Gunther.

"Crack him open!" Dragon cried to Jane.

Gunther swung down hard while Jane blocked.

"Admit it. You can not match me at staves." The male squire said.

"Can and will."

"There is no shame in being out matched Jane." Gunther said while he disarmed her. He smirked and started to walk off.

"We are not finished." Jane declared.

"Ow yes we are. Go practice something you can be good at, like um…needlework. Wow!" he suddenly fell to the ground.

Dragon smiled to himself. Apparently he had tripped him with his tail. The squire got up angrily and walked away while Dragon sidled over to Jane.

"He walked off!" huffed the female knight.

"Yes." Agreed Dragon.

"Just as I was getting the upper hand he walked off." She carried on.

"Don't worry Jane." Assured Ayra as she walked over to her. "You might have been outmatched, but all you need is practice."

Jane nodded her agreement with much enthusiasm.

"Now what about that landing?!" blurted out Dragon. "Wings wide, head low…"

"Dragon!" Ayra snapped angrily.

"What?"

"Shut up!"

Dragon gave her a small growl, but she took no notice.

As Ayra walked to the kitchen she found Smithy stomping around with Jester watching.

"What in the world are you doing Smithy?"

The two boys stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Dancing." Answered Smithy.

"Really." The girl came over to them. "I thought you were squishing bugs."

"I believe that was what he was doing." Said Jester. "Dancing." He laughed to himself.

Jane walked up to them. "I see you to are starting the dancing competition early."

"Well while I'm dancing Smithy apparently will be squashing bugs."

"The only thing I'm gonna be squashing is you Jingler."

"I think not."

"How bout you two dance those supplies into my kitchen." Said Pepper appearing in the doorway.

"See yah boys." Ayra said then walked to the kitchen fallowed by Jane.

"You sure got your hands full." Said Ayra to the cook.

"O but it's worth it." she replied picking up a basket and walking over to where the other two girls stood. "You will love what I have planned this year."

"I love everything about the ball." Jane said.

"Me too." Agreed Pepper.

"Ball?" Ayra frowned curiously.

"Yes the ball. There's music." Gleamed Pepper.

"The wonderful cooking." Added Jane.

"The queens new gown."

"The dancing."

"Jester's jokes."

They all exchanged glances.

"The dancing." Jane said again.

They all giggled and Pepper started to prance around. "Your first ball as a knight Jane."

"My millionth ball as a knight." Ayra reflected.

"Dancing outside." Came Rake's voice as he walked down the stairs. "Dancing inside. There you go Pepper." He placed the basket he was holding down on the floor while Ayra muttered. "A lot of dancing."

"My best beats and beans. And for you." He held out a pretty red rose.

"How beautiful." She took the flower from him.

"There's plenty more. So you can decorate the whole ball with them."

"Thank you." Pepper hugged the boy who then stood statue still blushing. But she quickly jumped away saying. "That is perfect Rake." She looked away.

"Pepper." Called a female voice.

"Mother." Whispered Jane, horrified.

The lady in waiting worried down the steps. "We need the menu, I'm not sure about the putting."

Ayra, Jane, and Rake were hiding behind a table keeping quiet.

"Jane why does your mom have gray hair." the blond haired girl randomly asked.

The red head cast a glance at her friend and frowned slightly

The three walked up the steps to the courtyard. Vyanrey was at the back, sleeping against the wall and the princess was playing hopscotch.

Catching site of them Lavinia ran over saying. "Are you exited?"

They bowed to her before Jane asked while still walking. "About what Princess Lavinia."

That was all Ayra bothered to hear before dashing over to the large dark green dragon.

"Vyanrey." She said as she poked him.

The dragon immediately opened his golden yellow eyes and lifted his large head.

"What?" he asked a little irritated.

"We're having a ball."

"That's nice." He yawned and closed his eyes again.

"Well you seem very enthusiastic." She flicked his forehead and walked away.

"Ouch." He silently complained.

"You must promise to dance with me." Ayra heard the princess say to Jane.

"I promise." Jane said.

"A proper promise." Said Lavinia. "Not a pretend promise."

"Yes." Laughed Jane. "A proper promise. If you help choose out the flowers."

"Um…" Rake gave Jane an uneasy look.

She quickly added. "Do you choose red one or red one?"

Princess Lavinia thought for a while then responded. "Red ones."

Rake smiled and handed her a rose. She took it happily and smelled it nodding.

Ayra, Jane, and Lavinia walked past Gunther who was stacking small logs in the practice courtyard.

"No need to help with the heavy work Jane." He said mockingly. "You keep on with the flower arrangements."

Dragon who was resting up top on the bridge opened one eye. Frowning at Gunther Jane asked Lavinia to hold her rose and walked over to Gunther fallowed by Ayra. He stepped aside to give her room to lift the log. She squatted down and took a firm grip. She strained against the weight.

Gunther laughed and pushed her out of the way lifting the log and placing it on the stack saying. "Girls are just to weak and fragile to do heavy man jobs."

Ayra nudged him against the stack of logs, bent down, and picked up another log. She shoved it into Gunther's hands and hissed. "Don't get too cocky."

And with that she walked off with the others staring after her in alarm. Her temper just made her frightening.


	5. Chapter 5

Ayra was rummaging through her clothes searching for her dress when Jane opened the door to their room and stormed in. She pulled up a chair and sat down, reaching for a cloth.

"Did Gunther get to you?" Ayra asked.

"Him and my mother. She insists that I wear a dress to the ball."

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"I am a knight now, I can't go walking around in a dress."

"Why not? I've always worn a dress to special occasions."

Jane seemed surprised at this. "But you're the toughest squire I've ever met, how can you go around in a gown?"

"They're pretty and it's not like I'm a boy. I can still wear a gown."

Jane sighed and started to roughly scrub her face with the cloth.

"Ah ha." Came the unmistaken able voice of Dragon. They looked over to see his head through the door.

"Let me guess, dragon envy!"

The red head threw her cloth at him. He ducked.

"Missed."

"Yes, and not for the first time today." She said then got up and went over to the bed. "I was useless at staves. I landed one blow today just one." Rolling over onto her back she continued. "Gunther landed a dozen or more."

"So, you have qualities that Gunther lacks."

Ayra nodded her agreement with the dragon.

"Like what?" asked Jane, sitting up.

"Intelligence, stile, determination, stop me if this gets embarrassing."

"No, no, carry on."

"Grace, humor, red hair," he emphasized that one. "Short temper, messy, just look at this room, look at it, shamefull."

"Stop it!" laughed the girl. "Your starting to sound like my mother."

Dragon imitated in a high pitched voice. "Jane you must wear a gown to the ball."

"And in front of Gunther." She added. "How could she? She has to take me seriously. They all do. There is no way I'm going to that ball in a gown and have Gunther smirking at me. No way!"

"Hey look!" cried Ayra pulling out a bundle of dresses. "I found them."

Ayra was in the kitchen helping Pepper out with the food, she was stirring batter in a bowl, humming to herself.

"So what will you be doing at the ball Pepper?" the knight asked.

"Serving the food most of the time." The cook replied. "But I'll defiantly be dancing."

"Of curse." Ayra grinned. "That's all you've been talking about."

Pepper chuckled.

"And what are you wearing?" Ayra asked.

"Just this."

"Just that?"

"I got nothing else to wear."

"Then come with me." she took the others girl's hand and with her in tow went to the door. "We need to find something that'll match that pretty hair of yours."

The two girls had been in the room deciding on which dresses they should wear for almost a half hour.

"I think the orange would go best." Ayra gave her opinion as Pepper stood in front of the mirror holding up a yellow dress with frills that ran along the shoulder, collar, and the ends. There were no sleeves and the dress went down to past the knees. The orange dress was of the same design with tiny differences. There were sleeves that came to the elbows and had no frills, just darker orange lacing and the dress came down almost to the ground.

"You think. I kinda like both of these two, I just don't know which one to choose."

"Well you could always do iny meany miny mow." Suggestion Jester who was standing by the door.

Ayra breathed with mock horror.

"With a decision like this?! No! This is a delicate decision that should not be taken lightly."

"Oh." Jester started. "Quite true my lady, a presigure like this should be decided by rock, parchment, sword."

Ayra's wooden comb clonked off his head as she had thrown it at him.

"Owww!" Jester complained.

The girl smiled at the fool then drew her attention back to Pepper.

"You can take both of them if you like."

"Really?" Pepper asked in alarm.

"Sure. I have a whole a lot of others and besides I usually don't use those two. Since you seem to like them and seeing as you got nothing else, I insist they're yours."

"Wow." The young cook breathed. "Thank you Ayra! But are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks!"

"Now to decide which one you should have on tonight." Ayra thought out loud then got up and pushed a protesting Jester out the door.

Jane sat on the swing, lost in thought. She wasn't about to let Gunther get the best of her or have a reason to make fun of her. Her ideas of how to be and show you're strong had been strait forward, to have nothing to do with anything girls in general would do. But Ayra seemed to be respected by almost everyone around her, especially Gunther, and she was fine with dancing, dresses, and pretty things that usually only a girl would find interest in. In fact Ayra wasn't just fine with them, she really liked them. Then how could she be so tough and skilled when she had interests that were so…so…girly.

Jane was snapped out of her thoughts when a voice greeted. "Hey."

She looked up to find Ayra standing before her.

"Hi." She greeted back.

Ayra sat down on the swing next to her. They slowly swung there in silence. Jane broke it with one simple question.

"Can you teach me?"


End file.
